


Road and Melody

by fariacchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Music, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika melodi menggabungkan kembali tiga cabang yang terpisah menjadi satu jalan bernama mimpi, dan ketika melodi mempertemukan lagi dua cinta dalam satu nada yang harmonis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road and Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto; all respected song owner. No financial advantage gained.
> 
> Previously published on Fanfiction.net (08/25/2009)

Jalan berbatu bata yang sepi di pinggir pusat kota Konoha. Pohon-pohon rindang melindungi trotoar indah itu dari serbuan asap knalpot kendaraan roda empat yang melintas. Beberapa bangku taman kecoklatan terlihat penuh oleh anak muda yang sedang bersantai di siang hari.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah berjalan cepat. Ia mengenakan kaus oranye, celana _jeans_ biru pudar, _sneaker_ putih dan gitar kayu berwarna biru yang terselempang di punggungnya. Matanya berwarna biru cerah dan ia menggembungkan pipi karena suatu hal.

Hanya beberapa langkah, ia berhenti di sebuah bangku taman. Di bangku itu terlihat sesosok pemuda lain, tertidur dengan koran bekas menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidur dengan gitar tua coklatnya didekap di dada.

"Shikamaru! Bangun dong!" seru bocah pirang itu sambil mengguncangkan sosok yang tertidur di bangku taman, membiarkan terik matahari menyinari kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan.

Sosok di bangku itu mendecak kesal. Ia menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya membuka kertas koran yang sejak dua jam lalu menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. "Geez… apa sih Naruto? Merepotkan. Aku ngantuk tahu. Hoaaahmmm…" ia menguap lagi tanpa sudi untuk sekedar duduk.

Uzumaki Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Ia menarik lengan pemuda berambut hitam kasar yang terikat menjadi _pony-tail_ itu dengan paksa. "Ayo banguunn…" serunya tertahan seraya mendudukan paksa temannya itu.

Shikamaru menggerutu. Ia lalu bangkit untuk duduk, menggosok matanya sebentar sebelum kembali menguap lebar. "Ada apaan sih? Masih setengah jam lagi kan sebelum kita nyanyi?" gumamnya malas.

Tak mempedulikan ocehan sahabatnya itu, Naruto segera mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Ia lalu berujar riang, "Aku baru nyiptain lagu baru! Bantuin aku buat betulin nadanya ya?"

Setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang yang bersemangat itu. Ia lalu berkata, "Merepotkan saja. Mana?"

Naruto menampilkan cengiran cerianya yang khas, kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas kusut dengan not-not musik dan tulisan buram di dalamnya.

Menyerengitkan mata sejenak, Shikamaru membaca benda kusut itu seraya mengangkat satu kaki dan bersandar pada sandaran kayu bercat hijau di bangku taman. Telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetukan suatu nada di kursi kayu tempatnya duduk.

Kurang dari dua menit setelah memejamkan mata untuk membayangkan posisi not-not dan syair dalam kertas tersebut menjadi melodi, Shikamaru berujar, "Agak _rock_ ya? Coba kamu mainkan dulu, sepertinya cuma ada satu atau dua nada yang janggal di bagian _reff_."

Naruto berbinar. Ia meninju pelan lengan Shikamaru sebelum berujar ceria, "Kau memang jenius!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari sosok di sebelahnya, Naruto meraih gitar birunya dan mulai memetik senar-senar itu dengan mulus.

Sayup-sayup di tengah keramaian trotoar jalan yang rindang, suara jernih seorang musisi jalanan itu melantun sempurna. Beberapa orang menoleh ketika suara khas Naruto berkumandang. Shikamaru di sebelahnya, menutup mata sempurna. Wajahnya mengadah ke langit, telinganya yang tajam digunakan untuk menilai nada-nada indah yang dimainkan dan disuarakan Naruto.

"… _ **dakara puriizu kisu mi, purrizu kisu mi, ALL NIGHT…**_ " Naruto bernyanyi seraya menggenjrangkan gitarnya.

"Stop. Di situ," sahut Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Naruto berhenti. Shikamaru meraih gitarnya yang tersandar lemah di bangku taman. Ia kemudian memainkan nada bagian _reff_ yang tadi dinyanyikan Naruto, dengan sedikit improvisasi.

"Di sini kamu lebih bagus pakai kunci ini. Begini," jelas Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian mencoba. "Lanjutkan bagian akhirnya," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

Kali ini Shikamaru memainkan melodi, Naruto memetik beberapa nada untuk mengharmoniskan seraya bernyanyi. " _ **Soore… de houre… bouringbooru! Ibutsu na sonazi daroshouchi… no suke… yeah! Kowaresoude! Sonna…**_ " lantunnya semangat.

" _ **Oooh! Docchirakatta kanjou de, kirihake yo, koware… sou de… Wow yeah…!**_ " Shikamaru menyambung bernyanyi seraya menggenjrang keras gitarnya.

"… _ **kowaseni bokura no shouri!**_ _(1)_ " tutup Naruto sempurna. Shikamaru mengakhirinya dengan satu genjrangan senar sebagai penutup.

Beberapa tepukan tangan terdengar tak jauh dari mereka. Segerombolan siswi SMA yang baru pulang sekolah melambai pada mereka dari ujung gang. Sayangnya, dua musisi tampan itu tak berniat menoleh apalagi membalas sapaan mereka.

"Tumben kamu bikin lagu _semi_ - _rock_ macam begini," komentar Shikamaru pendek setelah mengembalikan kertas not yang sudah dicorat-coretnya sedikit tadi selama Naruto bernyanyi pertama kali.

Naruto tertawa tersipu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. "Hehehe. Iya nih," ujarnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Gadis itu ya? Yang tak pernah absen menontonmu dan selalu memerah setiap kamu menyapanya?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto menangguk malu. "Siapa namanya?"

"Hinata _-chan_ …" gumam Naruto pelan.

Shikamaru tak berkomentar lagi. Ia mengadah dan menatap bentangan langit biru luas di atasnya. Awan-awan putih menggumpal dan berarak indah seiring dengan sepoi angin disekitarnya.

"Awannya bagus sekali…" gumam Shikamaru.

Naruto ikut menatap langit. Mereka termenung beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba Naruto bersuara dan berkata polos, "Sakura _-chan_ bagaimana kabarnya ya?"

Alis Shikamaru berkedut sedikit mendengar nama itu. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, ia bangkit berdiri, meraih gitarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan bangku.

"Shikamaru! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Cari angin. Setengah jam lagi aku kembali," sahutnya dari kejauhan tanpa menoleh.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap sosok Nara Shikamaru yang berjalan menjauh. Di dalam hati ia memarahi dirinya sendiri karena lagi-lagi terlalu banyak bicara. Shikamaru pasti masih mengenang gadis itu jauh di sudut hatinya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Empat tahun sudah. Apakah jalan mereka yang terpisah ini bisa kembali bersatu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nara Shikamaru membanting tubuh dengan pelan di atas rerumputan. Ia berada di bukit kehijauan tepat di pinggir taman kota Konoha. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang pohon _oak_ besar, ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati lembutnya semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Kaus hijau tua, _jeans_ hitam, serta saputangan merah tua yang terikat di lengan kirinya menjadi penanda sosoknya yang terhalang oleh lalu-lalang manusia di sekitar taman. Beberapa detik dihabiskannya dalam diam sebelum tangannya mulai memetik beberapa nada lembut dari gitar tuanya.

" _ **Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai, sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte…**_ " Shikamaru mulai bersenandung pelan tanpa mebuka pejaman matanya.

Nada-nada lembut dan indah melantun dari gitar dan pita suaranya. Shikamaru bernyanyi begitu perlahan, begitu penghayatan, seraya memutar balik kenangan di benaknya.

> "Suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaerun da _…" suara khas Shikamaru menutup nyanyian indah itu. Petikan melodi gitar dari jemari Naruto disambut dengan indahnya bunyi biola sebagai penutup manis lagu itu._
> 
> _Tepukan tangan riuh terdengar di sudut kota itu. Hari itu adalah sabtu. Nyaris seluruh penduduk kota mungil itu hafal bahwa pada hari itu seluruh musisi jalanan akan tampil dan mempertunjukan karya terbaik mereka._
> 
> _Tiga remaja itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari puluhan musisi jalanan di kota Konoha. Bukan—kau tidak bisa menyebut mereka sebagai pengamen. Mereka adalah musisi. Pemusik dan penyanyi yang menyerahkan hidupnya untuk menghibur di jalan._
> 
> _Segepok uang kertas serta beberapa lusin keping koin dalam waktu singkat terkumpul di atas hamparan tikar bambu yang digelar mereka sebelum tampil. Naruto, pemuda pirang dengan gitar biru tuanya sibuk memunguti seraya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penonton yang mulai bubar._
> 
> _Shikamaru merebahkan diri di atas aspal trotoar. "Haah… suaraku serak. Merepotkan," gerutunya seraya merogoh saku dan mengambil sebatang rokok._
> 
> _Sebuah tangan kurus berkulit putih merebut rokok batang itu. "Merokok bisa mengurangi umurmu, Shikamaru," ujar sebuah suara perempuan._
> 
> _Mata hitam Shikamaru mengawasi ketika sesosok gadis ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tinggi semampai, berkulit putih, memiliki rambut merah muda sepunggung dan mata hijau indah yang berkilat. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ke depan Shikamaru._
> 
> " _Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru. Namun ia tak menolak tawaran itu._
> 
> " _Ne, ne, Shikamaru, Sakura_ -chan _!" sahut si pemuda pirang ceria seraya menghampiri dua temannya. "Hari ini kita dapat dua kali lipat dari kemarin lho!"_
> 
> _Sakura, gadis pemain biola, menjulurkan tangan untuk ikut menghitung pundi-pundi uang yang mereka terima hari itu. "Hee… benar lho!" gumamnya kagum._
> 
> " _Suatu hari nanti, kita akan jadi musisi jalanan paling terkenal di dunia!" ungkap Naruto ceria. Mata birunya berbinar-binar gembira._
> 
> _Sepasang hitam bertemu pandang dengan hijau. Keduanya lalu tersenyum dan tertawa ceria bersama. Sebuah impian indah masa remaja. Shikamaru dan Sakura tahu bahwa semua tak semudah itu. Namun, toh, mereka menyukai gagasan itu._
> 
> _Canda tawa sore itu belum berakhir ketika Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Shikamaru. Naruto masih sibuk menghitung pendapatan mereka hari itu sehingga ia tak memperhatikan ketika tangan Shikamaru membelai lembut rambut merah muda seorang Haruno Sakura._

Melodi belum berakhir. Mata Shikamaru masih terpejam ketika ia memetik senar-senar dalam nada intro lagu yang dimainkannya.

" _ **Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka. Nante kottowa mou docchi demo iin da. Donna ni negai nozomou ga. Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga…**_ " ia bernyanyi dengan tempo cepat dalam suara khasnya.

Sapu tangan tipis berwarna merah tua yang tak pernah lepas dari lengan atas kirinya berkibar lembut diterpa angin. Shikamaru masih mengingat jelas segala kenangan yang mereka lalui.

Mereka—ia, Naruto, dan seorang gadis bernama Sakura—pertama kali bertemu empat belas tahun yang lalu. Umur mereka baru enam tahun saat sebuah kebakaran besar menghanguskan apartemen sederhana tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka selamat, karena tepat ketika itu sedang berdarmawisata dan menginap di desa Suna.

Orangtua, harta benda, dan masa depan. Mereka kehilangan segalanya dalam satu malam saja. Sejak saat itu, mereka terlunta di jalan. Saling bertahan, saling membantu dan saling berbagi. Menjadi satu keluarga utuh, bahkan ketika seorang musisi jalanan tua bernama Asuma _memungut_ mereka dan mendidik mereka menjadi musisi jalanan.

Setidaknya itu yang mereka lakukan bersama hingga empat tahun lalu.

" _ **Takusan aru darou, sou soshite boku ga anata wo. Aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wo dare ni mo, kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara…**_ " Shikamaru menyuarakan lebih keras bait itu. Emosi mengalir di jiwanya ketika mengenang segala yang berbeda dari masa ini.

> _Terpaku di sudut jalan, mereka mematung mendengar pernyataan dari seorang laki-laki dengan penutup mata dan masker di wajahnya._
> 
> " _Kuulangi," ujar laki-laki itu. "Aku memiliki tawaran beasiswa untuk sekolah musik di luar negeri. Kalian akan dididik menjadi musisi papan atas dunia, terkenal dan tentunya menjadi kaya."_
> 
> _Mata biru cerah Naruto membulat. "Beneran?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya._
> 
> _Shikamaru diam, ia mengamati perubahan ekspresi kedua sosok di sampingnya. Kemudian ia mengamati laki-laki berambut perak yang mengenalkan diri sebagai agen pencari bakat bernama Hatake Kakashi._
> 
> " _Tapi…" potong Kakashi. "…hanya untuk salah satu dari kalian."_
> 
> " _Kami menolak," Shikamaru angkat bicara. Naruto menghela nafas kecewa sementara Sakura memilih memasukkan biola tuanya ke dalam kotak._
> 
> _Tanpa banyak bicara, Shikamaru memimpin Naruto dan Sakura untuk meninggalkan laki-laki yang kini sibuk memanggil-manggil mereka._
> 
> * * *
> 
> " _Yang benar saja," gerutu Naruto seraya membanting tubuhnya di atas rerumputan halus di taman kota._
> 
> _Hari yang sama. Langit sudah gelap. Taman ini adalah satu-satunya rumah bagi mereka selama belasan tahun. Sepeninggal Asuma yang tewas karena kecelakaan, mereka cukup puas dengan kehidupan di jalan yang sederhana._
> 
> _Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Kepalanya berada tepat berhimpit dengan kepala merah jambu Sakura dan kepala hitam Shikamaru. Langit cerah menaburkan sejuta bintang yang sangat indah. Dari kejauhan, mereka bertiga tampak seperti bunga berkelopak tiga yang harmonis._
> 
> " _Kita tidak boleh berpisah! Kita harus selalu bersama!" sahut Naruto kesal seraya mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Ditawari uang satu gunung pun, aku tak akan mau jika tidak bersama-sama dengan kalian!" ia berseru._
> 
> _Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau ini kekanak-kanakan sekali," ujarnya._
> 
> " _Sakura-_ chan _! Aku serius tahu! Kita ini sudah bersama-sama selama belasan tahun!" tukas Naruto cepat._
> 
> _Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengangguk pelan seraya mengacungkan tangan dan menempelkannya ke tangan kecoklatan Naruto. "Aku tahu… aku bercanda kok. Aku juga nggak mau berpisah dengan kalian," gumamnya._
> 
> _Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, kemudian berujar dengan nada malas, "Kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan." Kemudian ia mengikuti gerakan kedua temannya._
> 
> _Mata hijau Sakura terpaku pada kesatuan tangan mereka bertiga. Ia kemudian berujar dengan suara jernihnya di tengah semilir angin dan taburan bintang yang menjadi saksi mereka, "Berjanjilah, kita tidak akan terpisah. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya…"_
> 
> " _Osh!" Naruto bergumam ceria._
> 
> _Shikamaru hanya tersenyum. Ia belum menjawab ketika ia merasakan tangan kirinya disentuh oleh sebuah tangan mungil. Shikamaru menoleh, ia mendapati mata hijau Sakura menatapnya lurus. Hari itu ia melihat senyuman terindah yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya._
> 
> " _Yah… aku tidak keberatan meski kalian menikah dan aku cuma bisa menonton dari jauh," sahut Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia tertawa jahil._
> 
> _Wajah Sakura memerah. "Na-Naruto!" ia memekik kesal._
> 
> _Naruto tertawa lepas. Shikamaru ikut tertawa kecil. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lembut ketika merasakan tiga tangan yang bersatu di bawah langit bertabur bintang itu akan menentukan takdirnya masing-masing._
> 
> _Namun saat itu ia cukup puas ketika merasakan genggaman hangat tangan Shikamaru yang tidak lepas darinya._

" _ **Sen**_ _ **no yoru wo koete, anata ni tsutaetai. Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru…**_ " Shikamaru melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Dari semua lagu yang mereka ciptakan bersama, Shikamaru paling suka lagu ini. Ia tak bisa berhenti menyanyikannya dengan emosi penuh dan penghayatan maksimum. Apalagi ketika ia tak bisa menangkap melodi lembut alunan biola di antara musiknya. Ia merasa perlu menggali emosi lebih dalam lagi.

"… _ **aisaretai demo aisou to shinai, sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte**_ **…** " genjrangan gitar semakin keras terdengar. Shikamaru mulai menghentakan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan dirinya tersihir oleh melodi yang dimainkannya sendiri.

> " _Nara Shikamaru," panggil laki-laki berambut perak, lengkap dengan penutup mata dan masker hitam di wajahnya. Ia mencegat pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat pony-tail itu pada suatu sore, tepat ketika ia berjalan sendirian._
> 
> " _Kau mau apa? Kami sudah bilang menolak," gerutu Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana._
> 
> " _Dengar. Sebenarnya yang kuincar adalah kau. Aku tahu, tidak salah lagi! Kau adalah jenius musik yang ditemukan setiap seratus tahun!"_
> 
> _Shikamaru tak berekspresi. "Kalau begitu, aku menolak."_
> 
> " _Hei, pertimbangkanlah lagi! Hanya empat tahun! Ketika kau kembali, kau akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk dua sahabatmu! Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikannya pada kalian bertiga. Namun manajemen perusahaan tidak mungkin melakukannya. Si pirang itu adalah jenius gitar dan gadis itu sangat berbakat dengan biolanya!" ujar Hatake Kakashi panjang lebar._
> 
> _Belum sempat Shikamaru menarik nafas dan menolak, Kakashi mengulurkan padanya sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang._
> 
> " _Aku tahu salah satu dari kalian akan berangkat. Segala yang kau perlukan ada di dalam sini. Siapa pun di antara kalian. Aku tak sudi menyerahkannya pada musisi jalanan tak bermutu lain. Tepat dua minggu lagi, bandara internasional Konoha," sahut Kakashi._
> 
> _Shikamaru termenung. Ia tak menjawab, tapi tak menolak ketika amplop itu berpindah ke tangannya._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Waktu yang lain, kali ini hanya ada Shikamaru dan Sakura. Pemuda pirang yang selalu membawa keceriaan di antara mereka sedang bekerja_ part-time _di sebuah kios ramen kecil di sudut jalan. Jadwal menyanyi mereka akan dimulai di taman ini, tiga jam lagi._
> 
> " _Shikamaru…" suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka._
> 
> _Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh, menaikkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Ia menatap gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Haruno Sakura, mengenakan_ sweater _merah jambu dengan celana pendek merah tua yang senada dengan pita merah yang dikenakannya sebagai bandana._
> 
> " _Soal beasiswa yang ditawarkan waktu itu…" Sakura memandang sosok di sebelahnya dengan mata hijaunya yang indah. "Kau yakin tidak mau mengambilnya? Aku tahu yang laki-laki itu maksud adalah kamu."_
> 
> _Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia lalu mengadahkan wajahnya ke langit, menatap awan-awan yang berarak di langit. "Aku sudah duga kamu tahu. Laki-laki itu membiarkanku memilih salah satu di antara kita. Waktu keberangkatannya minggu depan," jawab Shikamaru._
> 
> " _Lalu?"_
> 
> _Menoleh ke arah gadis itu, Shikamaru berkata tulus, "Apa kamu mau aku berangkat dan meninggalkan kamu dan Naruto disini selama empat tahun?"_
> 
> " _Bukan begitu…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku…"_
> 
> _Shikamaru memotong ucapan gadis itu, "Kau saja yang pegang ini." Ia mengulurkan amplop coklat yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di kantung jaket hijau tuanya. "Lagipula aku tak mau meninggalkanmu," sahutnya pendek._
> 
> _Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Shikamaru. Ia mampu melihat guratan merah muda melintas di pipi pemuda itu. "Shika…" gumamnya._
> 
> _Tersenyum manis sejenak, gadis itu kemudian mendekat dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit terbelalak. Aroma cherry menghiasi hidungnya ketika ia memperdalam ciuman itu dalam hening._
> 
> _Sejenak setelah saling memisahkan diri, Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk melepaskan bandana merah yang melingkar di kepalanya. "Aku tak keberatan jika harus menunggumu selama empat tahun," sahutnya manis seraya mengikatkan benda itu di lengan kiri Shikamaru._
> 
> " _Sakura…" pemuda itu kehilangan kata-kata. Baginya segala hal adalah merepotkan. Ia suka hidup santai, ia benci kerumitan perasaan manusia. Namun kali ini, sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya setiap ia melihat sosok berambut merah muda itu tak pernah bisa enyah. Ia sudah cukup lama memutuskan bahwa perasaan itu adalah sesuatu merepotkan yang harus tetap ada._
> 
> _Sakura mengikatkan erat bandana merah tua itu di lengan atas Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda itu dengan lembut sebelum berujar, "Pita itu adalah tanda. Aku percaya, ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku masih akan melihat benda itu disana."_
> 
> _Gadis itu menjulurkan satu jari kelingkingnya yang mungil._
> 
> _Setelah jeda agak lama, Shikamaru mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari putih mungil yang selalu menekan senar biola dengan sempurna itu._
> 
> "Aishiteru _…" bisik gadis itu pelan._

Angin berhembus lembut ketika Shikamaru akhirnya membuka mata hitamnya. Ia berada di tempat yang sama ketika itu. Angin, bisikan lembut, hingga aroma _cherry_ ketika itu masih membekas kuat di seluruh pikirannya.

Dengan pita merah tua di lengan kirinya, Shikamaru memainkan melodinya kembali. " _ **Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu, kowakutatte kizutsuitatte, suki na hito ni wa sukitte trutaerun da…**_ " lantunnya.

Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas senyum tulus dari wajah gadis itu. Mata hijaunya yang cemerlang dan menyimpan kecerdasan.

" _ **Sono omoi ga, kana wa nakuchatte, suki na hito wa sukitte tsutaerunda…**_ " Shikamaru bernyanyi lebih keras.

Rambut merah mudanya yang lembut dan berkilau… Shikamaru tidak tahu sudah sepanjang apa rambut itu sekarang.

" _ **Sono omoi ga, kana wa nakuchatte…**_ _"_

Apakah ia memanjangkannya kembali? Atau membiarkannya seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka empat tahun lalu?

" _ **Suki na hito ni sukitte tsutaeru, sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa…**_ " genjrangan sebagai melodi penutup terasa hambar tanpa gesekan biola yang selama ini menemani lagu itu.

Pita merah… senyuman… segalanya berputar seperti rekaman di otak Shikamaru.

" _ **Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa…**_ _(2)_ " Shikamaru menyanyikan lembut improvisasi penutup itu.

Aroma _cherry_ memang tidak tercium ketika akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri sudut-sudut kenangan bersama gadis itu di masa lalu.

Memahami perasaan ternyata tak lebih merepotkan dari sekedar mengenyahkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan ketika ia melihat sosok jangkung yang berjalan gontai dengan gitar tua di tangannya.

"Lama banget sih kamu!" gerutunya ketika akhirnya Shikamaru tiba di tempat pertunjukan mereka. Shikamaru tak menjawab, dan Naruto sama sekali tak ambil pusing—ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu,

Tempat itu adalah sebuah jalan berbatu bata luas—semacam _plaza_ untuk pejalan kaki. Pohon-pohon rindang berada di sekeliling mereka, sebuah air mancur dan kolam sedang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Burung-burung merpati bertengger rapih di sekitar kolam. Tempat ini adalah tempat terindah di kota Konoha. Berada di pusat kota, tempat ini merupakan surga para musisi jalanan.

Naruto menggelar tikar bambu, menyiapkan topi bundar besar untuk menampung uang hidup mereka beberapa hari ke depan. Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon sementara Naruto memilih duduk di kursi taman tepat di sebelah Shikamaru.

Mereka bahkan tak membutuhkan media publikasi apapun karena dalam sekejap segerombolan remaja dan beberapa orang tua penikmat musik jalanan segera melingkari mereka. Mereka memang sudah sangat terkenal di kota Konoha.

Shikamaru memainkan melodi pembuka, memberi kode pada Naruto lagu apa yang akan mereka mainkan. Sang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah sempat menyerengitkan alis dan hendak protes ketika menyadari lagu apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

Lagu itu adalah lagu ciptaan mereka bertiga yang pertama. Dirancang khusus untuk diperdengarkan dengan baik melalui suara khas Shikamaru dan, memiliki unsur melodi biola yang kental di dalamnya. Tanpa kehadiran Sakura di antara mereka, lagu itu rasanya kurang pas untuk menghibur para penonton.

Namun tak satu protes pun terucap dari bibir Naruto. Ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan menikmati melodi gitarnya. Pita merah tua melilit di lengan kirinya.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mulai memainkan bagiannya. Ya, Sakura masih bersama mereka. Setidaknya Naruto yakin akan itu.

Kemudian intro musik mengalun seiring dengan tepukan tangan penonton di sekeliling mereka.

" _Huuu_ …" terdengar dengung merdu dari Naruto. Beberapa penonton mulai duduk di aspal berbatu untuk menikmati lebih jelas penampilan mereka.

" _ **Daitai itsumo doori ni… sono kado wo magareba**_ **…** " kali ini suara khas Shikamaru terdengar lembut mengalun harmonis dengan petikan gitar Naruto.

" _ **Hitonami ni, magire komi**_ **…** " Naruto menyambungnya.

" _ **Tokete kieite iku**_ **…** " kemudian suara mereka melebur menjadi satu kesatuan melodi yang indah. Membuat para penonton terpukau dengan lembutnya alunan musik itu.

> **Just as usual,**
> 
> **When I turn around that corner,**
> 
> **I merge into the sea of people,**
> 
> **And melt away into nothing…**

Seorang gadis berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota yang padat. Ia bertubuh cukup tinggi, berkulit putih dan bermata hijau terang. Ia mengenakan _dress_ selutut berbahan katun lembut dengan warna merah. Sepatunya yang hitam bertali serasi dengan kotak biola yang dijinjingnya tanpa lelah. Benar, gadis itu memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai indah di pundaknya.

Berkali-kali gadis itu melirik jam tangan kulitnya, memastikan bahwa waktu memang masih berputar di tempat ini. Berkali-kali ia menyunggingkan senyum asing, menatap keramaian dan lautan manusia di tempatnya berdiri. Berkali-kali ia menolehkan kepala, mencoba memahami bentuk-bentuk asing yang dulu tak nampak di kota Konoha dalam ingatannya.

Banyak hal yang berubah dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Letaknya, orang-orang yang lalu lalang, warnanya—segalanya. Empat tahun ternyata adalah waktu singkat untuk mengubah banyak hal.

Tak hanya keadaan kota. Tapi juga hubungan… dan perasaan.

> _Langkah cepat sepasang kaki mungil berlari menyusuri trotoar berdebu. Mata gadis pemiliknya berbinar ketika melihat sosok yang dicarinya seharian: pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi dan menjinjing gitar tua, dengan pita merah tua di lengan kirinya._
> 
> " _Shi—" belum sempat meneriakkan nama itu, sang gadis tercekat. Ia hanya terpisah beberapa meter dari pemuda itu berdiri. Ia berada di ujung gang, nyaris berbelok. Ia berdiri tegap disana. Dan ia memeluk seorang gadis._
> 
> _Suatu perasaan aneh menguasai emosi hati gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia tak lagi punya minat untuk sekedar menyapa, mencuri dengar apalagi meminta kejelasan. Sayangnya telinganya yang terlatih dengan melodi mampu mendengar segalanya._
> 
> " _Shikamaru… akhirnya… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…" gadis itu terisak pelan di pelukan Shikamaru. Air mata bening mengalir di sudut mata birunya._
> 
> _Sakura menatap nanar sosok gadis cantik yang memeluk kekasihnya. Gadis itu berambut pirang. Rambutnya lurus lembut, berkilau indah dengan panjang sepaha. Mata gadis itu berwarna biru, berbeda dengan milik Naruto yang seperti biru langit, gadis itu memiliki mata biru laut yang jernih._
> 
> _Gadis itu mengenakan rok mini ungu, sepatu boot kulit hitam dan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna_ lavender _. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulitnya putih bersih. Ia memeluk erat Shikamaru dan tak melepaskannya selama beberapa detik. Dari kejauhan Sakura mampu mencatat bahwa di telinganya tersemat sepasang anting perak yang persis sama dengan milik Shikamaru._
> 
> " _Ino…?" suara Shikamaru lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan bagi Sakura._
> 
> _Ia yakin bahwa Shikamaru anak tunggal, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya dalam peristiwa belasan tahun lalu itu. Sakura bersumpah ia belum pernah mengenal nama Ino sebelumnya. Siapa pun gadis itu, ia jelas adalah orang asing di luar pengetahuan Sakura._
> 
> " _Shikamaru… Shikamaru… aku merindukanmu…" gadis itu terisak dan menguatkan pelukannya. Hati Sakura begitu tersayat akan pemandangan di depannya._
> 
> _Dalam hati Sakura masih berdoa bahwa Shikamaru akan melepaskan pelukan gadis itu, lalu beranjak pergi. Ya, bisa saja itu hanya salah satu penggemarnya atau semacamnya._
> 
> _Sayangnya takdir berkata lain. Dalam gerak lambat, Sakura melihat bagaimana Shikamaru menjatuhkan gitarnya dan membalas pelukan gadis di depannya._
> 
> " _Aku juga… Ino…" gumam Shikamaru lembut seraya mengaitkan lengan kuatnya ke pinggang si gadis._
> 
> _Saat itu angin bertiup dan Sakura bisa melihat jelas pita merah tua di lengan kiri pemuda itu berkibar. Seketika ia merasa dikhianati._
> 
> _KLOTAK!_
> 
> _Tangan Sakura seperti mati rasa. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan kotak biolanya yang berharga, membuat sepasang manusia yang berpelukan itu menoleh._
> 
> _Sepasang hitam bertemu dengan hijau. Hanya air mata yang membedakan ekspresi mereka. Kemudian ia tak tahu lagi. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berlari menjauh dari tempat itu._

Suara jernih Naruto kembali berkumandang, " _ **Boku wa michi wo takushi… kotoba sura nakushite shimau…**_ " Ia menggenjrangkan senarnya dengan lembut untuk memberi melodi utama.

Shikamaru memetik beberapa nada dasar, kemudian beryanyi dengan penuh penghayatan, " _ **Dakedo hitotsu dake wa… Nokotteta… nokotteta**_ **…** " Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf, " _ **Kimi no… koe ga!**_ "

> … **I lose myself compeletely**
> 
> **And can find no words to say**
> 
> **Yet, one tihng, your voice**
> 
> **Still remains, still remains…**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Naruto berlari kencang, beberapa kali menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di bandara internasional Konoha. Shikamaru, di sebelahnya ikut berlari. Pita merah di lengan kirinya berkibar ketika itu._
> 
> " _Sakura-_ chan _!" Naruto memanggil keras. Tepat ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda baru saja mengangkat barang bawaannya—sebuah tas koper dan kotak biola._
> 
> _Mata hijau gadis itu menatap aneh pada dua pemuda yang terengah-engah menghampirinya. "Naruto… Shikamaru…" ia menyebutkan nama yang terakhir dengan agak kaku._
> 
> " _Kenapa tiba-tiba begini sih? Kita sudah janji untuk selalu bersama 'kan?" Naruto berseru agak keras. Beberapa orang menoleh ke arah mereka._
> 
> _Sakura mengenakan baju terusan merah muda, dengan sweater berkupluk merah melilit erat tubuhnya dan menutupi kepalanya._
> 
> " _Maaf…" hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir mungil sang gadis. Sejak tadi ia tak mampu melihat sosok Nara Shikamaru yang menatapnya tanpa henti._
> 
> " _Sakura-_ chan _… kenapa…?" si rambut pirang bersuara, meminta penjelasan. "Kau yang mengatakannya! Katamu kita tak akan terpisah! Katamu kita akan bersama selamanya!" Ia mengepalkan erat tangannya._
> 
> _Sakura memejamkan matanya. Suara jernih Naruto yang penuh emosi menusuk hatinya. Ia berusaha berbicara seraya menggenggam erat kotak biolanya yang berwarna hitam. "Ha-hanya empat tahun kan? Aku pasti kembali…" gumamnya dengan senyum palsu yang dibuat-buat._
> 
> " _Jangan bohong!" pekik Naruto, membuat Sakura merinding._
> 
> " _Kami mendengar semuanya dari laki-laki itu. Kau mengajukan permohonan untuk menetap disana selamanya," akhirnya Shikamaru angkat bicara._
> 
> _Haruno Sakura tak menjawab. Tanpa terasa air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Suara dari pemuda yang dicintainya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menamparnya ke kenyataan. Namun ia berhati keras, ia harus kuat—setidaknya itu yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangan untuk membuka tudung sweater yang menutupi rambut merah mudanya._
> 
> _Mata hitam Shikamaru membulat sempurna. Naruto terpana tidak percaya. Ya, rambut indah itu kini tinggal sependek bahu. Rambut indah beraroma_ cherry _yang selama ini mati-matian dipanjangkan oleh Sakura, kini hilang setengah tanpa alasan._
> 
> " _Sakura…" Shikamaru berujar tak percaya._
> 
> " _Rambutmu…" Naruto menyambung. "Kenapa…?"_
> 
> _Sakura tak menjawab. Ia menoleh dan melihat pita merah di lengan kiri Shikamaru. Ia menaikan kepalanya sedikit dan menemukan anting perak—kenangan dengan seseorang yang tak ingin diketahuinya._
> 
> " _Maaf… aku harus pergi," dan itu adalah kata-kata perpisahannya._
> 
> _Sakura sadar ia begitu egois. Tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi. Kadang-kadang musik membuatmu menjadi begitu sentimentil._

" _ **Warau kao mo, okoru kao mo, subete… boku wo arukaseru…**_ " Shikamaru melantunkan lirik itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

Wajahnya mengadah ke langit saat membayangkan sosok gadis yang dirindukannya. Segala tentang gadis itu merasuk dalam otaknya. Senyumnya, tawanya, juga airmatanya. Semua terbayang jelas di benaknya.

" _ **Kumo ga kireta, saki wo mitara kitto, nee, wakaru deshou…**_ " ia menyuarakan itu dengan hatinya. " _ **Nee, wakaru deshou…**_ " ulangnya. Ketika itu anting perak di telinga kirinya berkilat terkena senja matahari, dan Shikamaru belum ingin berhenti bernyanyi.

> … **Everything about you, your smile, your anger**
> 
> **Keeps me walking froward**
> 
> **If I just look up, where the clouds start to break**
> 
> **I think you know what I mean…**

* * *

Gadis dengan kotak biola itu berjalan mengandalkan ingatannya. Tempat itu banyak berubah. Namun masih merasakan aura yang sama dengan empat tahun lalu. Belasan tahun hidupnya dibesarkan oleh jalan berdebu ini. Rasanya seperti pulang yang sebenarnya.

Hari ini Sabtu. Sakura ingat ketika dulu, ia begitu menantikan hari Sabtu. Hari dimana ia bisa dengan gembira bernyanyi, bermusik dengan orang-orang tercinta yang selalu menjaganya sejak kecil.

Apa Naruto dan Shikamaru masih bernyanyi? Apa mereka masih ada di tempat itu? Di dekat kolam pusat kota itu? Apa burung-burung merpati masih hinggap di sekitar mereka? Apa tepukan tanagn orang-orang masih ada bagi mereka?

Sakura hanya berdoa. Ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika perpisahan dan keputusan kanak-kanak itu membuat jalan mereka benar-benar terpisah selamanya. Ia sadar bahwa musik adalah satu-satunya penghubung terkuat mereka.

Apa Naruto masih memainkan gitar biru tuanya? Apa Shikamaru masih bernyanyi dengan suara khasnya?

Shikamaru… gedis itu termenung ketika mengucapkan namanya dalam hati. Ia tak pernah bisa melupakannya.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa untuk mempercayai kembali kenyataan membutuhkan waktu selama empat tahun. Empat puluh delapan bulan lamanya hingga ia berani membuka pintu hatinya itu? Sakura ingin menjerit ketika mengakui keegoisannya yang sangat menjijikan.

> " _Hei, kamu Sakura, kan?" sebuah suara menghentikan langkah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berjalan di tengah kota. Ia menjinjing sekantung kertas berisi kebutuhan pokok dan beberapa butir apel merah segar._
> 
> _Sakura menyerengitkan alis. Ia menoleh dan mata hijaunya membulat. Empat tahun tak cukup untuk membuatnya lupa dengan sosok gadis di depannya. Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang, bermata biru laut dan berpakaian ungu. Sepasang anting bundar perak menghiasi telinganya yang tidak tertutup rambut._
> 
> " _Kau salah orang," gumam Sakura emosi sambil terus berjalan._
> 
> " _Hei! Tunggu!" gadis itu memanggil._
> 
> _Sakura tak bergeming. Ia terus berjalan hingga gadis di belakangnya akhirnya menggamit lengannya kesal. Isi kantung kertas di tangan Sakura berjatuhan ke jalan beraspal._
> 
> " _Kubilang tunggu!" seru gadis itu dengan nada khas pada suaranya._
> 
> _Saat itu Sakura tak tahu mengapa ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar menunggu dan membiarkan gadis itu bicara._
> 
> " _Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dalam situasi yang agak tidak enak sebenarnya…" gadis itu memulai. Ia bahkan tak ambil pusing dengan belanjaan Sakura yang tergeletak di jalan. "Namaku Ino."_
> 
> " _Aku tidak kenal kamu," sahut Sakura._
> 
> " _Memang tidak. Aku adalah teman sejak kecil Shikamaru."_
> 
> _Sakura ingin sekali tertawa. Yang benar saja. Ia yakin bahwa teman sejak kecil Shikamaru hanyalah dirinya dan Naruto._
> 
> " _Ruang apartemen kami bersebelahan. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Shikamaru sangat dekat. Namun keluargaku pindah tepat dua tahun sebelum kebakaran itu. Kamu tak pernah melihatku sebelumnya. Kamu pindah ke apartemen itu beberapa saat setelah kami pindah," Ino mulai bicara. "Ini bukti kedekatan keluarga kami."_
> 
> _Mata hijau Sakura meneliti gadis itu. Ia menunjukkan anting-anting peraknya. Benda itu memang persis sama dengan milik Shikamaru._
> 
> " _Kau pasti pernah melihat ayah Shikamaru. Ia mengenakan anting yang sama kan? Benda ini dipakaikan secara sengaja oleh ayahku dan ayah Shikamaru," sambung Ino._
> 
> _Sakura memutar kembali kenangannya ke sekitar tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Ingatannya yang tajam membenarkan pernyataan Ino._
> 
> " _Aku dan keluargaku sudah mencari Shikamaru kemana-mana sejak kebakaran itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba di jalan waktu itu." Ino memandang Sakura dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Aku baru pindah ke negara ini dua tahun lalu. Shikamaru benar-benar frustasi dengan kepergianmu."_
> 
> _Apa yang dikatakan gadis ini benar? Lalu mengapa ia sampai mengorbankan janjinya pada Naruto dan Shikamaru? Mengapa ia sampai terbawa jauh ke negeri seberang seperti sekarang?_
> 
> _Ino merogoh sakunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah anting bundar perak. "Shikamaru menitipkannya padaku. Ia memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu," sahut Ino._
> 
> _Mata hijau Sakura membelalak. Itu adalah anting-anting yang tak pernah lepas dari telinga Shikamaru. Anting yang menemaninya merangkai melodi sepanjang waktu._
> 
> _Ino menjulurkan benda itu ke tangan Sakura. Kemudian ia bergumam, "Shikamaru menunggumu kembali."_

* * *

" _ **Aimai ni ikiteite mo… Kokoro ga mijuku demo…**_ " suara khas itu masih melantun. Ditemani genjrangan gitar, mata-mata yang berbinar dan suara percikan air di belakang.

Beberapa pasang merpati terbang dan bertengger tak jauh dari kaki-kaki Shikamaru dan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum ketika memetik lembut gitarnya.

" _ **Sore de ii, hora, soko ni wa… daiji na hito ga iru…**_ " lanjut Shikamaru.

Ya, dalam hati mereka menyanyikan lagu ini dengan sempurna. Hidup mereka yang suram, jiwa-jiwa mereka yang belum dewasa, segalanya tidak masalah. Karena mereka tahu, di luar sana, seseorang yang paling berharga bagi mereka ada di sana.

> … **Having lived ambigously**
> 
> **My heart is immature, but**
> 
> **That's okay, Look! Outside**
> 
> **An important person awaits…**

* * *

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Ia hampir tiba di tempat itu. Angin berhembus lembut dan menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya. Sebuah anting perak terpasang manis di telinga kanan gadis itu.

Ia menyusuri jalan-jalan berbatu. Melangkahkan kaki, ia merasa mulai memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dalam setiap langkah, kenangan yang mereka lalui bersama seperti menjadi jelas. Sakura seolah mampu melihat tiga anak kecil yang berlarian ceria di sudut jalan.

Ia berbelok. Dari kejauhan ia melihat kolam batu dan air mancur indah yang masih sama seperti ditinggalkannya empat tahun lalu. Hatinya berdebar.

Mata hijaunya menangkap kerumunan orang di tempat yang hanya terpisah beberapa langkah dari kolam air yang dilihatnya. Burung merpati bertengger diam dan damai di sekitar sana.

Senja yang indah mulai menampakkan guratan oranye dan emas ketika Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengeluarkan biola kayu kesayangannya dari dalam kotak.

" _ **Kimi**_ _ **ga mayou no nara… boku ga michi shirube ni narou…**_ " suara itu sayup-sayup terdengar di kejauhan. Bergema begitu keras di hati Sakura.

" _ **Ato**_ _ **wa shinjireba ii…**_ " kali ini suara yang berbeda, tetap menggaungkan kerinduan di hati sang gadis.

Sakura merasakan airmata begitu saja mengalir. Meski tanpa gesekan biola, lagu itu begitu indah dan penuh emosi. Seolah-olah semua itu ditujukan hanya kepadanya seorang.

> … **If you lost your way**
> 
> **I would probably become your guide**
> 
> **I had away to make sure…**

Suara Shikamaru naik beberapa nada. Getar khas pita suaranya menyelusup ke dalam hati Sakura ketika ia merasakan emosi dan kesungguhan pada tiap kata yang terucap dari pemuda itu.

" _ **Tashikameru, sube wa motta… osore nai de!**_ " begitu yang di dengarnya.

Kemudian Sakura melangkah pasti. Menyandarkan lehernya ke arah biola, ia mulai menekan lembut senar-senar di sana. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, alunan indah biola melantun mengikuti musik.

> … **You'd have to trust yourself**
> 
> **From now on don't be afraid…**

Shikamaru masih memejamkan mata ketika ia mulai bernanyi kembali, " _ **Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru…**_ "

Entah ia bermimpi atau tidak. Tapi ia seperti bisa mendengar gesekan biola menemani melodi harmonis gitarnya dan Naruto. Perlahan Shikamaru membuka mata hitamnya.

" _ **Kimi ni wakaru you ni…**_ " Naruto menyuarakan lirik itu dengan indah.

Shikamaru tercengang ketika kerumunan orang di hadapannya membuka jalan bagi seseorang. Suara biola terdengar begitu keras. Ia yakin ia tak lagi bermimpi.

" _ **Soshite ayumu michi wo motto tera sou… doko made mo…**_ " suara Shikamaru sedikit bergetar ketika menyanyikan bahian itu.

Gadis itu berdiri disana, dengan anggun memejamkan mata dan menggesek biolanya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya berkibar, sebuah anting perak terlihat di telinga kanan si gadis.

Mengandalkan insting, Shikamaru mengulangi lirik itu, " _ **Doko made mo…**_ "

Mata hijau cerah yang dirindukannya membuka. Menatap lurus Shikamaru dan Naruto bergantian. Beberapa orang saling berbisik-bisik dan beberapa lainnya terpana dengan keindahan melodi biola yang menghilang dari kota itu sejak empat tahun lalu.

" _ **Doko made mo…**_ " Shikamaru merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. Kerinduan tak terucapkan disampaikannya dengan lagu dan melodi.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Naruto ketika ia menggenjrangkan gitarnya lebih keras. Klimaks lagu itu menggetar ketika Shikamaru meneriakkan keras bagian akhir improvisasinya, " _ **Doko made mo!**_ "

> … **Light is set free and collects in the sky**
> 
> **You can grasp the situation**
> 
> **And the path I walk it'll probably shine more**
> 
> **Anywhere…**

Biola mengalun lebih lembut sekaligus lebih indah ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat, mengambil tempat dan berdiri di antara dua pemuda bergitar yang masih melantunkan harmonis nada.

" _ **Kami, koe, kuchi, yubisaki he todoke ima…**_ " Shikamaru bernyanyi penuh emosi lembut seraya menatap gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura berusaha menahan airmatanya. Ia tahu pasti lirik itu ditujukan kepadanya. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia menggesekan nada klimaks dalam biolanya.

" _ **Dake demo ii…**_ " suara Shikamaru meninggi dan merendah dengan tepat.

Naruto menggenjrangkan gitarnya. Biola mengalun sempurna.

" _Haa… haa… hoo…_ " Shikamaru mendengungkan suaranya sebelum menutupnya lagu itu dengan suaranya yang paling lembut, " _ **Ima dake demo ii…**_ (3)"

" _Huuuu…_ " Kali ini Naruto mendengungkan penutup lagu itu tanpa membunyikan gitarnya.

Shikamaru memetik lembut gitarnya, diiringi gesekan biola yang indah dari Sakura sebagai penutup.

> … **I reach for your hair, your voice**
> 
> **Your mouth, your fingertips**
> 
> **Even just now is good**

* * *

Riuh rendah penonton meramaikan tempat itu. Naruto, mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara kepada penonton dan meminta sumbangan sekedarnya dari mereka. Ia membiarkan sepasang sahabatnya di belakang sana.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kembali…" ujar Shikamaru seraya menatap lekat-lekat gadis di depannya.

Sakura menatap anting perak di telinga kiri pemuda itu. Kemudian ia melihat bahwa pita merah yang diikatkannya empat tahun lalu belum berpindah tempat. Airmata mengalir di sudut matanya. "Shikamaru… aku…" Ia tercekat.

Shikamaru tersenyum lembut. "Jangan bicara apapun lagi," ujarnya singkat.

Kemudian dalam satu tarikan nafas ia memeluk gadis itu, dan menawan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Kerinduan yang tak tertahankan mengenyahkan kata merepotkan dari kamusnya hari itu.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia menatap tangannya dan mengepalkannya. Ia tahu bahwa tangan mereka telah terikat oleh melodi, janji dan kenangan.

Hari itu, tangan mereka telah bersama-sama membuktikannya. Tangan itu telah membunyikan melodi. Melodi yang menunjukkan jalan bagi mereka semua. Ternyata, jalan mereka yang terpecah beberapa tahun lalu bersatu lagi di titik yang sama.

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu memekik ceria dan memeluk kedua sahabatnya. Senja yang cerah melatari mereka, tawa canda dan tetes haru air mata disaksikan sempurna oleh merpati-merpati putih di ujung kolam.

Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana takdir memisahkanmu. Terutama bagaimana takdir menyatukanmu kembali dengan cara yang begitu indah.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Broken Youth by NICO Touches The Walls  
> (2) Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez  
> (3) Michi ~ To You All by Aluto


End file.
